Cerita tentang cinta segitiga
by Innar Y-Biem
Summary: Apakah ini sudah benar? Apakah ini tidak salah? Aku harus memilih salah satu, tetapi aku tak ingin kehilangan satupun. Walau ada yang tersakiti, aku tetap tak ingin berpisah dari mereka. / RizKiTouka / ancur amberegul emeseyu lah pokoke..


Apakah ini sudah benar? Apakah ini tidak salah?

Aku harus memilih salah satu, tetapi aku tak ingin kehilangan satupun.

Walau ada yang tersakiti, aku tetap tak ingin berpisah dari mereka.

**...**

**Disclaimer **

**Tokyo Ghoul (c) Ishida Sui**

**Yah intinya semua bukan punya saya kecuali jalan cerita dan ide..**

**Yah ini adalah pelampiasan rasa kecewa saya kenapa Kaneki pergi ke Aogiri :'v Saya bikin versi romance-nya kalo misalnya kaneki gak ke Aogiri ohohohohoh salahkan otak saya plis :'3**

**Uhuk.. Dozo minna-san..**

**Don't like the pairing, don't flame okeeeh!  
yang gasuka RizKi ya baca yang KaTouk aja, yang gasuka KaTouk ya baca RizKi aja, oke minna?**

**Siipp,, silahkan membaca~**

**oOo**

Ketika matahari menyapa dari jendela kamarku, menembus kain selimut yang ku tarik sampai kepala, saat itulah kehidupan mimpiku berhenti. Digantikan oleh kehidupan nyata yang menungguku, digantikan oleh kehidupan nyata yang tidak bisa ku hindari.

Aku menarik selimut dari wajahku, merentangkan otot-ototku dan berdiri untuk melihat kasurku yang basah. Lagi-lagi seperti ini, setiap malam. Bisakah aku sehari saja tak membuat kasurku basah? Aku sudah lelah setiap hari menjemur kasurku dan mencuci spreinya.

Ah, mungkin itu sekarang sudah bukan masalah lagi. Aku kemudian menjemur kasur tersebut dan mencuci spreinya, lalu mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke Anteiku untuk bekerja paruh waktu. Setelah setengah jam aku mandi dan bersiap-siap, cucian telah selesai dan siap dijemur. Aku menjemur spreiku lalu berangkat kerja.

Rambut putihku kubiarkan putih, walaupun Touka-chan mengatakan padaku untuk mengecat rambutku, tetapi aku pikir begini juga tak jelek. Memang di jalan setiap orang melihatku dengan raut muka yang aneh dan bingung, tetapi ku biarkan saja.

Lagipula, "dia" mengatakan kalau aku lebih baik seperti ini.

oOo

Sesampainya di Anteiku, aku langsung berganti dengan pakaian pelayanku dan bersiap-siap membersihkan kedai. Touka-chan yang sudah membersihkan kedai terlebih dahulu kaget dengan kedatanganku yang belum mengecat rambutku.

"K-kaneki-kun, kenapa kau tidak—"

"Tak apa, lebih baik begini."ucapku. Touka-chan lalu berhenti memandangiku dan terus mengelap meja.

Touka-chan terlihat manis jika wajahnya memerah, 'kan?

"Touka-chan.." panggilku.

"Ya?"

"Kau manis."

Tiba-tiba wajahnya merah padam, sepertinya aku berhasil membuatnya malu dan wajahnya tambah merah.

"A-aku pergi ke kamar mandi dulu.." ucap Touka. Aku mengiyakan lalu dia lari ke kamar mandi.

Ah.. Rasa sakit ini, sakit hati. Entah kenapa setiap melihat Touka-chan tersipu malu, hatiku selalu terasa sakit. Atau, jika aku berduaan dengan Touka-chan pasti ada yang terasa aneh. Aku tahu apa itu, itu bukan dari hatiku, tetapi dari "dia".

oOo

Malam sudah tiba, kini saatnya aku tidur dan memasuki dunia mimpiku. Dunia mimpi yang penuh fantasi, penuh dengan delusi-delusi yang lebih indah dari dunia nyata, lebih indah dari yang pernah ku bayangkan.

Ku pasangkan kembali kasurku yang tadi pagi ku jemur, tak lupa sprei dan selimut serta bantalnya. Aku lalu tidur di kasurku yang empuk dan nyaman, kemudian terlelap. Seperti biasa, belaian tangannya sebelum ku terlelap pasti terasa.

"Kaneki-kun.." panggilnya, aku menoleh. Selalu tepat, ketika aku baru saja memejamkan mata, wanita yang identik dengan warna ungu itu selalu memanggilku.

"Rize. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku.

"Tak apa, aku hanya kesepian menunggumu kembali."

"Sungguh? Bukannya kau selalu ada di dalam tubuhku? Bukannya kau selalu ada di dalam hatiku? Kau bahkan membuat hatiku merasa tak enak ketika aku berdua dengan Touka-cha—"

"Tak usah dibahas lagi, Kaneki-kun. Bukannya aku sudah pernah bilang?"

"Rize! Dengarkan aku jika aku sedang bicara."

"Tak perlu dijelaskan lagi, itu bukan dariku. Kau memang merasakannya kan, Kaneki-kun. Mungkin kau bukan jodoh dari bocah ingusa— ukh.. Kaneki-kun, kau memang tidak sabaran ya.."

Kami sudah tidak berdiri lagi, posisi ini sama ketika pertama kali aku menerima Rize di dalam tubuhku seutuhnya. Dimana aku menjadi agresif dan tak terkendali, dimana Rize tergeletak dengan lemahnya di bawahku, dimana aku memegang pergelangan tangannya dengan erat, tak ada yang bisa melepaskan kita berdua.

Meski sudah ku pegang dengan erat, tangan Rize masih saja bisa lepas dan mencapai wajahku. Mengusap pipiku dengan lembut, dan berkata.

"Lakukanlah, Kaneki-kun. Seperti biasa. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya."

Air mengalir perlahan di pipiku, melewati jari-jari lentik milik Rize. Kemudian mengalir hingga lengannya. Aku tak tahan, aku tak bisa melihat Rize terus-terusan seperti ini. Aku ingin melakukannya perlahan, untuk satu malam.

Ku kontrol emosiku, melepaskan pergelangan tangan Rize dan mengelusnya perlahan. Ku kecup bibirnya berkali-kali, merasakan kehangatan yang tersalur dari bibirnya. Bibir manis yang setiap malam ku kecup, bibir manis yang setiap malam ku lumat namun tak pernah habis. Rize memang anugerah terindah dalam mimpiku.

Saat 'Menguliti' Rize adalah waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara, ketika dia terbuai di alam yang lebih dalam dari mimpi, ketika pikirannya melanglang-buana entah kemana, dia akan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur. Setidaknya itu yang ku rasakan selama ini.

"Jadi, Rize.." Aku menarik resleting gaun ungunya.

"A-ada apa Kaneki-kun?" Rize sedikit tersentak karena tangan dinginku menyentuh punggungnya.

"Apakah kau yang membuat hatiku merasa bersalah ketika bersama Touka-chan?" tanganku mulai bergerilya di dalam gaunnya.

"U-uhm.. I-itu.."

"Jawab!" Aku memberi tekanan lebih di bagian bawah perut Rize.

"I-iya.. Ukh, aku cemburu." Ucap Rize pada akhirnya.

"Kenapa kau cemburu? Bukannya setiap malam kita akan melakukannya lagi dan lagi?"

Kini Rize telah terkuliti dengan sempurna. Semua kulit di tubuhnya terlihat sangat jelas walaupun tak ada cahaya disini.

"Karena aku ingin lebih.. Aku ingin perhatianmu lebih padaku, Kaneki-kun. Ahh.."

Sudah cukup, permainan akan ku akhiri dengan cepat. Rize memang orang yang tak sabaran, rakus. Ah, aku hampir lupa kalau dia pernah dijuluki pemangsa yang rakus.

Suara tarikan nafas, suara desahan Rize, suara gesekan antara tubuhku dan Rize terdengar jelas di ruangan gelap ini. Setiap gerakan yang ku ambil selalu disusul oleh desahan dan tarikan nafas yang tak stabil. Mencoba mempertahankan kesadaran walaupun tinggal satu gerakan lagi dia akan terkulai lemah.

Menatapku, memegang wajahku ketika kita sedang melepaskan cairan cinta. Cinta? Ya, aku mencintai Rize. Seperti aku mencintai Touka.

"Aku tidak ingin kau hanya hidup untuk mimpi di malam harimu, Kaneki-kun.. huh.." Rize masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Tapi aku juga tak ingin kau pergi meninggalkanku.." Rize menggenggam erat tanganku.

"Aku tak ingin engkau melupakanku, oleh karena itu aku membuatmu merasa bersalah, oleh karena itu aku membuatmu merasa sakit hati ketika bersama Touka-chan.." ucap Rize lagi.

Aku menggenggam erat tangannya, merasakan getaran yang dia pancarkan dari dalam hatinya. Dia mencintaiku, lebih daripada Touka-chan. Dia menginginkanku selalu bersamanya, tetapi itu tak mungkin.

Ku peluk erat wanita yang selama ini menemani malam-malamku, walaupun paginya membuatku menjemur kasurku. Tetapi aku mencintainya, aku tak ingin kehilangannya.

oOo

Pagi datang, malamku bersama Rize telah selesai. Pagi ini sudah dipastikan kasurku basah lagi. Dan seperti biasa aku akan menjemur kasur dan mencuci sprei serta selimutku. Setelah selesai aku berangkat menuju Anteiku.

"Kaneki-kun." Panggil seseorang di belakangku ketika aku baru saja mengunci pintu apartemenku.

"Ah, Touka-chan." Aku berbalik dan mendapati Touka-chan sedang berdiri dengan mengenakan pakaian casual dan terlihat manis.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyaku.

"Aku, ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Apakah kau mau? Oh ya, Anteiku hari ini libur."

"Ah, kalau begitu baiklah." Aku lalu meng-iyakan permintaan Touka-chan. "Kita akan kemana?"

"Ke suatu tempat, ada hal yang ingin ku katakan kepadamu."

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu."

Kita lalu berjalan menuju ke sebuah jembatan, pemandangannya indah karena di sana bisa melihat kota dengan jelas.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku memulai percakapan.

"Kaneki-kun? Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Touka. Aku bingung untuk beberapa saat.

"Iya, aku mencintaimu." Ucapku. Tak ada tanda-tanda dari Rize kalau dia akn membuatku merasa bersalah atau sakit hati, kemana dia?

"A-aku juga mencintaimu Kaneki-kun." ucapTouka, lalu dia mendekat dan mencoba memelukku, namun entah bagaimana aku menolak untuk dipeluknya, tak lama kemudian Touka memandangiku dan berlari dengan sangat cepat. Aku khawatir dia akan menangis.

"Touka..chan.." Hatiku bagaikan teriris, melihat Touka-chan berlari menjauhiku tetapi ku biarkan saja. Apakah aku masih mencintainya? Apakah dia akan terus mencintaiku?

Tiba-tiba aku merasa lapar. Ku pasangkan topeng penutup mata-ku dan mencari tempat makan, seperti biasa di bawah tikungan jurang.

Setelah selesai makan, aku kembali ke apartemen untuk tidur. Lebih tepatnya, untuk mengunjungi Rize Kamishiro.

"Rize? Rize?"

Aku memanggil Rize yang tak kunjung muncul. Padahal biasanya dia muncul tepat ketika aku memejamkan mata. Ku cari dan ku panggil dia, terus menerus sampai Rize muncul.

"Kaneki-kun, apakah kau mencariku?" suara Rize tiba-tiba muncul. Perlahan-lahan bersama tubuhnya dan kemudian utuh di hadapanku.

Aku lalu mendekatinya dan memeluknya erat, aku tak ingin kehilangannya.

"Tak apa Kaneki-kun, aku disini. Aku akan selalu disini, jika kau mengingatku." Ucap Rize sambil mengelus rambutku. Aku bingung, apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku tak mengerti. Aku merindukan Rize.

"Aku akan pergi, Kaneki-kun. Jika kau ingin bersama Touka-chan, maka aku tidak akan mengganggumu." Ucap Rize.

Kemudian dia melepaskan tangannya dari memelukku, pergi menjauh dan menyamakan warna tubuhnya dengan gelap di sekitar.

Tak dapat lagi ku jangkau, tak dapat lagi ku pegang, tak dapat lagi ku sentuh. Tak ada lagi yang bisa menemani malamku, tak ada lagi yang bisa memelukku sebelum tidur.

Rize telah memutuskan untuk pergi. Bagaimana aku bisa diam saja? Tubuhku bagai tak bisa digerakkan. Aku kecewa.

Pada akhirnya, tak ada yang ku dapatkan. Rize dan Touka-chan telah pergi, tak ada lagi di sampingku. Tak ada lagi yang akan ku sayangi, tak ada lagi yang bisa ku cintai. Mereka telah pergi.

oOo

Pagi datang, kini tak ku dapati kasur yang basah. Tak ada lagi kasur yang terjemur, tak ada lagi cucian sprei dan selimut. Kini pagi terasa berbeda.

Aku bersiap-siap berangkat ke Anteiku, siapa tahu Touka-chan masih memaafkanku. Saat aku keluar apartemenku, tiba-tiba Ayato datang dan menyerangku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Touka!" teriak Ayato di depanku sambil memukulku, kemudian dia terbang dan mengeraskan kagune-nya lalu menyerangku. Aku hanya menahan serangannya tanpa ada niat untuk membalasnya.

"Kenapa kau membuatnya menangis hah!"

"Maaf.."

"Aku tidak butuh maafmu bodoh! Aku ingin kau mati!" dengan satu hentakan, Ayato melesat dengan cepat dan mendarat di depanku, kemudian dengan cepatnya dia menusukkan kagunenya yang mengeras ke dalam tubuhku.

Menusuk ulu hatiku, jantungku, ususku, dan semua bagian dalam tubuhku. Aku menahan diri untuk meregenerasi tubuhku. Aku memang ingin mati, biarlah Ayato yang membunuhku.

"Bukannya aku sudah pernah bilang, Kaneki! Jaga Touka baik-baik!"

Tubuh bagian dalamku sudah hancur separuhnya. Aku sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi, sebentar lagi aku akan mati. Sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu Rize, semoga.

Tubuhku terkulai lemas, aku sudah tak bernafas. Detak jantungku telah berhenti, aku sudah mati.

oOo

Di ruangan yang gelap, sama seperti ruangan yang ada di dalam mimpiku. Aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa, hanya sebuah sorotan cahaya yang menuju ke sebuah pintu. Aku melihat ada bayangan Rize di balik pintu itu, aku putuskan untuk berjalan menuju ke pintu dan membukanya. Ku lihat hamparan rumput hijau yang luas, di hiasi oleh beberapa bunga berwarna putih. Aku khawatir aku mengalami _de ja vu._ Aku melihat ke sekitar, tak ada siapapun.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mendekapku dari belakang. Penuh rasa kasih sayang, penuh kehangatan. Aku yakin itu dia. Ku genggam tangannya, mengusapnya perlahan.

"Selamat datang kembali, Kaneki-kun."

"Ah, aku pulang Rize. Kali ini, aku tak akan pergi lagi."

"Ya."

END~

**Sudahlah tak ada yang perlu saya katakan.. Ini bikin sampe tengah malem walaupun sambil ngantuk-ngantuk dan akhirnya menyerah untuk tidur T_T**

**Jadi maaf kalo tiba-tiba di tengah jalan style tulisannya beda-beda, karna mood tadi malem dan mood tadi pagi beda juga :'D**

**Terimakasih untuk telah membaca fanfic gaje ini..**

**Oh ya, selamat datang di kapal RizKi dan KaTouk. Mari kita perangi pair TsukixKane atau KaneHide! HAAHAHAHAHAHA #devillaugh**


End file.
